onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Supreme Commander Nero
Several issues here: 1.) Taiidan Guards wouldn't deviate from their mission to talk to him. 2.) Taiidan Guards do not have to show respect to him. 3.) And even if he did show up to the Monument the guardsmen do have orders that anyone they feel is a threat is to be eliminated even Commander Nero isn't exempt from it, no matter his power he can be executed by the guardsmen without question or hesitation. That section makes it seem these guardsmen are fresh out of basic without any honor by leaving thier post to talk. 11:37, October 2, 2014 (UTC) The Changes: 1.) He very likely already has been killed by Taiidan guards several times, one of those reasons may even had been just because he was not a Taiidan. To make his book, he very liekly had discover many things the hardway. 2.) I removed the area were Taiidan guards move away from their posts. 3.) Sometimes chance, respect is something that isn't ordered, or demanded, its something earned. Remember the difference between Nero and Erex is that Nero wasn't born royalty, so when it comes to respect, thats something that isn't demanded with him, its rarely demanded for any Jin'Huan, and even in Jin'Huan space respect, is not something that is forced upon others to give to certain people, otherwise this in their culture becomes a sense of fear much less than respect, for them Respect is earned. If I was a Taiidan guard, it would eventually come as a surprise to me that somone who i have killed multiple times for multiple offenses keeps coming back despite knowing he may be killed for some law he is oblivious to. Also if the being had frequently jumped in the way of my blaster fire when i had targeted a youth on the statue. or merely an inch over the line. It my own view even if he was an offender, i would have to have some respect for him, if not make a comment, about the situtation such as, "Here we go, again, see you in 3 weeks." You get the idea. In the military yes respect is ordered, but is it really respect, or fear of the consequences for not giving respect? [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23'freeman]]23 Look I'm not here to argue with you man. What I'm saying is being a Guardsmen is an honor and they don't break military bearing much like the guards at the Tomb of the Unknown soldier.. They won't even do it for Erex Malren breaking military bearing is big offense because as long as a soldier is on duty he isn't an individual he is a solider. And those on duty take responsibility highly. I'm not saying they don't respect him its that they won't break bearing to get a few words out of him and the Jin'huan and Taiidans aren't always on good terms. While Jin'huan are more pacifistic the Taiidans are complete opposite. Yes they can respect him but that respect doesn't get in the way of them doing their job. 13:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I know we are not here to argue. And i understand we have both put down massive amounts of hard work and creativity to build this wiki, the Taiidans, and the Jin'Huan, we are both very protective of our works and we try hard to fortify our species, cultures and such else. The Only reason that i choose to make the Jin'Huan seem more like pacifists is because I knew they were going to be far more advanced than even the coragaduns, progenitors, and equal to the Ancient Ascendency, is because I knew that if i made them aggressive conquers they would have been labeled as OP and would have been deemed only referenceable and not active for use. Of course pacfist only in this universe, other universes well... they are very capable of interuniversal warfare, if not at the very maxium omniverse warfare capable. They could do it, but they won't because, they feel as if they have already done enough terrible deeds over the course of nearly a 50 trillion years. The secret history which i will eventually reveal about the Jin'Huan might be revealable in good time to the Taiidans. But until then you are correct, i will avoid causing further issues, Whats not written down and in your mind, i cannot know ahead of time. The same goes for me. So we will just have to give each other feedback and suggestions. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23']]freeman23